Broken Promises
by First time fangirl
Summary: A nasty breakup leaves Clary and Jace heartbroken, but when they end up at the same college will past romances rekindle, or will past mistakes be too big? AH, Clace, some swearing
1. Chapter 1: Orientation

**Chapter 1: Orientation**

**Jace POV:**

Jace rolled over in his bed, trying to ignore the pounding headache, and the angry screams of his roommate.

"Jace, get your ass out of bed," yelled Jordan, "New student orientation starts in twenty minutes."

"Who fucking cares," muttered Jace throwing a pillow at the sound of Jordan's voice.

"New students are hot," replied Jordan, pushing Jace out of his bed. Jace hit the ground with a thump, but finally decided to change. Throwing a tight t-shirt over his well-defined muscles, Jace got up, and slowly walked to the door.

"Jacey," squealed a high pitched voice from just outside the room. Jace opened the door to find Kaelie, his girlfriend on the other side of the door. Calling Kaelie a girlfriend would be a bit of a stretch. Kaelie was just a fuck buddy; a girl that Jace knew he could have, without any effort. Secretly, Jace felt bad for just using Kaelie, but she also just used Jace as a trophy, so everything worked out.

Jace sat in the auditorium, watching the new students pile in. It was completely ridiculous that sophmores had to be in the auditorium for the new student orientation, but Jace didn't really care. He got to miss econ for this.

As Jace glanced down at the new students, he saw her. Her name was Clary Fray, and she went to his high school. And she broke his heart.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jace whispered, but unfortunately, Kaelie heard.

"What is it honey?" Kaelie asked in a syrupy voice, so sweet, that it made Jace want to throw up.

"See that girl down there with the red hair," Jace responded nonchalantly, "She's a slut and a bitch."

"Oh yah, she is ugly," Kaelie responded, snaking her arms around Jace's neck, and leaning in for a kiss.

That Jace could not agree with. Clary's hair was just as bright as it was on the first day of 7th grade, when 6th grade Clary switched into Jace's math class because she was declared precocious. Her eyes were still the same emeralds that shone at Jace in 8th grade when he asked her for a pencil. All Jace wanted was to run down, and hug Clary, but he couldn't. After everything she had done. After everything he had done.

* * *

**Clary POV:**

Clary tiptoed into USC's large auditorium. Next to her stood clumps of new students, also afraid, but likely for a different reason than her.

"Are you okay?" asked Clary's new friend Maia, with a look of worry on her face.

"Nothing," replied Clary, smiling, "Just a little nervous."

"Not just nervous, you look scared,"

Clary chose not to respond to this one, glancing around the room quickly. _Thank god he wasn't here _Clary began to think, but then she saw. He had is arm around another slut. _Just like before he met me._ Clary remembered Jace was a player, but even more than that, she remembered when they were together. She loved him, but he didn't love her. _Not enough to stop him from pinning that cheerleader to my locker. Not only did Jace not like me, but he was also a dick_.

The orientation went by in a flash, some old guy talking about how great USC is, and how if anyone needed help, they could always find it. An hour later, the orientation was over, and the freshmen were all allowed to go to class, or hang around.

Clary glanced down at her schedule, and groaned. She had Linear algebra next. Linear algebra was a sophomore class, so with her luck, she'd be stuck with the boy who broke her heart.


	2. Chapter 2: A Math Lesson

**Chapter 2: A Math Lesson**

**Jace POV:**

It's a miracle that Jordan is in my math class, because I couldn't bear spending another moment with Kaelie.

I slumped into the desk in the back corner. Not because I'm a stupid jock, but because I don't want Kaelie to sit next to me.

"Dude, you got to just dump her," says Jordan, but he cuts himself off. In comes Clary's friend. Immediately, I go rigid as well. What are the chances that a sophomore would have that particular freshmen in his class? I don't have time to ponder, because in walks Clary. I can tell she was dreading seeing me, as much as I was dreading seeing her, by the look of disappointment on her face when she sees me. Just to make it worse, the only seat left is in front of me. How will I look at the back of this redhead for the rest of the hour?

Just then, the teacher started talking, effectively silencing the class. "We're going to do a group project," the teacher starts. He is clearly new, because the last time I did a group project was in 9th grade.

I look hopefully over at Jordan, but he is deep in conversation with Maia. Then, I look across the room to Kaelie, but she's working with her friend Seelie. Looking around the room, Clary is the only one without a partner, so I turn to her, and give a polite nod. No words, nothing suggestive, and no kindness.

"Okay class," continues the teacher, "Each pair will pick a simple topic to review, and create a presentation about. These are due next class so you will have to work outside of class on this."

Trying not to meet her eyes, I scan the list for an easy topic.

"How about Gaussian elimination?" I ask flatly, without meeting her eyes.

"That sounds fine," she responds quietly getting out her computer to research it.

Never have I wished, more than right now, that I was more civilized when I ended things. I hated the way that things ended, but Clary did the unforgivable. At least I thought she did.

* * *

**Clary POV:**

Oh great. I got partnered up with him. The boy that I had been avoiding since February 27, junior year. Luckily, he's been similarly avoiding me, so there'll be no more interaction than necessary.

"Clary," I hear him say, snapping me out of my thoughts, "I was wondering if we could work in your room because our roommates have already picked their room."

As much as I hated to let Jace into by room, I knew I had to. Maia and Jordan would likely be together all night.

After a slow nod, Jace continues. His voice still sounds monotonous, but I see something in his eyes. Was it sorrow, forgiveness?

"So," I say loudly, trying to ignore his eyes, "Gaussian elimination is just solving equations using a matrix, right?"

"Yah," he says quietly, looking down at the rubric of the presentation. Not knowing what to do, I also look at the paper, trying to keep a safe distance. Unfortunately, that slut Kaelie knocks into my chair, causing me to knock into Jace. The moment my skin touches Jace's, sparks fly. I feel the connection that we had years ago, so I linger for a moment, but immediately he pulls away from me. For the first time, I see obvious emotion on his face, anger.

"Don't try anything on me again, Red," he yells, stalking out of the classroom.

One moment Jace looks like he's about to get back together with me, but the next, he explodes.

Blushing heavily, I just get back to my work.

* * *

**Jace POV:**

I knew she felt it too. The sparks between us when she bumped into me, but I couldn't fall for her. I couldn't love her, or she would break my shattered heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters

**Chapter 3: Letters to Ligthwoods**

**Clary POV:**

Many thoughts were circling my head when I returned from math, and with Maia out with Jordan, I decided to text Izzy. Izzy would understand. She knew that Jace broke my heart, and she knew that he could be an ass. She could tell me what to do. (Clary in italics and Izzy in bold)

_Hey iz, how was ur first day of college?_

**IT WAS AMAZING!11! THERE R SOOO MANY CUTE GUYS**

_thats great. Guess which asshole has 2 do a project with me_

**Awww my poor baby ****L**

_Advice?_

**Just ignore him…**

_Theres kindof another problem. i still like him_

**U cant fall back in love if u still don't want 2 be friends. dont let him hurt u again**

_i guess ur right but i have 2 go… byeeee_

After my conversation with Isabelle, I couldn't do homework. I kept replaying the moment we touched in my mind. I knew Izzy was right. Jace really hurt me, and if I couldn't even become his friend, I couldn't become his girlfriend. At that point, I decided to give him a chance. He may have hurt me, but for months before that, he made my life perfect.

* * *

**Jace POV:**

Goddamn Clary, and those emerald eyes. Why do they have to look so sad? Everything that happened between us was her fault. But that moment that we touched. That perfect moment. It was like all the memories disappeared, and it was just us. But there can't be an "us" anymore. That disappeared when you bragged to your cheerleader friends that you were dating the hottest guy in school. When you ditched our date to go party with some sluts. When you made out with Sebastian in the back of the Pandemonium club.

Too many thoughts floated around my head so I decided to write a letter to Alec, my adoptive brother. Carelessly tearing a page out of my math notebook, I grabbed a pen, and began scribbling furiously.

_Hey Alec,_

_You know how last year I told you I was glad you convinced me to come to USC, well now I'm not. The devil herself has come. I swear at times she looks so innocent that I want to just forgive, but she screwed me other. The problem is now, she's back, and she's prettier (if that's possible). She acts so sweet and innocent and I'm probably going to fall for her, but I can't._

_Please tell me what to do._

_Jace_

After writing this, I walked down to the college post office. The sun glared down on my skin so hard that I must have been glowing. Every single girl I passed seemed to be watching me, but none of them were as beautiful as Clary. _Damn it Jace, you can't like her_ I told myself, but I knew that it was true. I was madly in love with the girl that nearly killed me.


	4. Chapter 4: Tryouts

**AN: I haven't done any ANs before, so this might be ****kind of long, but:**

**1. This is my first fanfiction and it is mostly unedited, so please no bad comments, unless they are helpful**

**2. Disclaimer: Do you really think Sebastian would still be alive if I owned TMI?**

**3. I will try to update frequently, but I have a lot of homework. Since I do write short chapters, it will hopefully be at least once a week**

* * *

**Clary POV:**

"Come on Clary, hurry up!" Maia yelled through the bathroom door, "We're going to be late for cheerleading tryouts."

"This outfit you bought me makes me look like a slut!" I yelled back, looking down at my outfit in disgust. I don't know why Maia lent this, off all things, to me. It could not be appropriate to wear a sports bra, and spandex to tryouts.

"Well honey," Maia replied, "You're out of time; it's either that outfit, or nothing."

With a sigh of defeat, I open, the bathroom door, only to hear Maia squeal, and drag me out of our dorm room onto campus. Half naked.

After numerous stares, we finally reached the football stadium. Lined up are fifty girls with perfect bodies, stretching their legs above their heads, and doing flips.

"Why am I even here?" I groaned, but I knew it wouldn't work. Maia wouldn't let me leave, even if I broke my ankle.

At that moment, I was distracted by a coach's whistle. "Okay girls," she yelled, "First, we are going to test flexibility."

This was something that I could do. I carelessly lifted my leg above my head, and held it there without my arms. I began to gain confidence when I saw the problems that the others had even getting their legs above their waists when I saw him. Who would have thought that Jace would practice on the very first day of the year, and who would have thought that he would be cocky enough to stand shirtless? Who would have thought that he was the one boy that could make every girl's mouth water, but mine crinkle up in disgust.

"Earth to Clary," Maia whispers, nudging me in the ribs, "you need to show the coach what flips you can do now."

Looking slightly dazed, and feeling sick to my stomach, I manage a clean front and back handspring. My aerial, on the other hand, doesn't go so well. I barely land it, stumbling, and falling to the ground, before throwing up from the minor concussion I probably received, and the nausea from seeing Jace.

Everything is slightly fuzzy in front of my eyes, when I see coach point to a girl at random. "You, take her to the trainer."

The last things I remember before blacking out was a girl roughly pulling me up, while whispering, "You better stay away from Jace, or I will murder you." And I remember laughing at her.

* * *

**Jace POV:**

I never understood why the cheerleaders had tryouts on the first day of term. It wasn't like those girls needed an extra day to practice waving their pompoms. Football practice had to be cancelled for those girls, but I couldn't get out of shape. I had a chance to be the backup quarterback. That may not sound like much, but at USC, if I ever managed to become the starting QB, I could get drafted into the NFL. The thing is, I never liked to play football. Clary convinced me to tryout in junior year, and I just did it to stay in shape.

After sitting in my room, writing to Alec, I needed to do something to clear my head. Wearing a pair of shorts, and nothing else, I dragged Jordan with me to the field.

Unsurprisingly, the cheerleaders where taking up the whole field. I could feel all their eyes on me, but decided to act oblivious. It almost worked, until I saw her. Again. Why was that damn girl everywhere I went?

Finally, I look back at Jordan, to see he's been staring at me questioningly. I try to give him a reassuring smile, but it looks more like a grimace.

Seeing my uncomfortable expression, Jordan asks, "Do you want to do homework instead?" but I shake my head. Maybe I can watch Kaelie to take my mind of things.

All of the cheerleaders begin to do a flexibility contest. I try to just watch Kaelie, but my eyes are pushed away from her. Her leg barely gets to shoulder height, and she flashes everyone in the contest. I turn away from Kaelie, but unfortunately, my eyes fall on Clary.

Her legs hovers by her head without even grabbing it, and she effortlessly holds it there. I can see the look of approval on her coach's face, which angers me. If Clary gets on the team, then I will see her at every single one of my games.

Suddenly, I see her glance over. Immediately, her body becomes rigid, and she starts to shake. She looks like she's about to pass out, and I am worried for a second that she will.

Then her coach whistles again, "Now we are going to go some flips; Clary you go first."

Upon hearing this, mixed feelings fill my body. I know that she won't do well, without any time to recover, but I don't know if this should make me happy or sad. Of course I should be glad if she doesn't make it because then I won't need to see her, but a part of me still wants her to succeed, even after everything that has happened.

I look back up just in time to see Clary fall. Her body travels gracefully through the air, but she stumbles as she lands, slamming her head into the grass. I see a look of shock cross the Coach's eyes, before she points to Kaelie, who would never make the team, and tells her to take Clary to the nurse.

Kaelie basically drags Clary on the ground, and I have never wished more that I could be the one holding her. Even though I hate Clary Fray, I will still always want to protect her.


	5. Chapter 5: Study Date

**Chapter 5: Study Date**

**AN: I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend, I had midterms, and an orchestra trip. Also, I know I'm probably getting the college atmosphere wrong, but I'm still in high school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

* * *

**Jace POV:**

I was unsure if I still needed to work on the project with Clary, but I decided that if I wanted a 4.0 in that class, I would have to work with her some time. We agreed to work in her room, which was at the other side of campus, so I got to walk all the way across campus contemplating the girl that got into my head, for a second time.

When I reached her door, I wanted nothing more than running back to my room, and talking to Jordan, but using all of my strength, I knock on the door.

"Come in," I hear her call, so I gently push the door open. Clearly she was expecting me, because the whole room was spotless, with a lone bowl of chips sitting in the middle of the room.

"Maia's out with Jordan," commented Clary in a failed attempt to make small talk.

I shrug in response, making no effort to improve the situation, and sit in the middle of the room, opening my computer. Clary follows in suit.

We work in silence for an hour, before she tries to break the ice again, "How's college?"

"It's good," I respond, knowing that the situation is just uncomfortable for her as it is for me. When Clary doesn't respond, I ask, "Are you still dating Sebastian?" limiting the amount of ice in my voice.

"What are you talking about?" Clary asks looking up from her computer, "We never dated."

"I see," I responded, not even trying to sound nice, "You were just fuck buddies."

At this comment, Clary turns white. I know that my comment couldn't have hurt her this much, so I pause, before continuing softly, "What happened?"

Suddenly Clary explodes, "I knew you were a cruel bastard when you dumped me, but I never thought that you would say something like that."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I reply, not trying to hide my anger.

For a moment Clary looks confused, but then, she starts to cry, and she runs out of the room.

* * *

**Clary POV:**

What kind of asshole makes fun of someone for being raped? Maybe Sebastian wasn't even the worst thing that happened to me during high school. Maybe it was Jace.

As I run away from the dorm, I start cry harder, until, I have no strength left, and just collapse on the sidewalk. I can see people walking by, but hidden in the shadows, none of them even glance.

In high school before I met Jace, I was a goody two-shoes. I got straight As, and I had never tasted alcohol in my life, but when I started dating Jace, I was trapped by the popular kids. They took me to parties, forced me to take drugs, but I was so afraid of losing Jace that I went along with it. And then there was that day. Aline, and Sebastian forced me to blow Jace off and go with them to the Pandemonium club. Drunk and weak, Sebastian took advantage of me. And I let him. I thought I was doing it for Jace. Of course, the next day, Jace had Aline pinned to my locker, tongues in each other's mouths. Simon warned me how it was going to end, but I didn't believe him. And I told him I didn't need him. After losing Jace and Simon, I spent the rest of my high school alone, or with Izzy who probably only pitied me.

* * *

**Maia POV:**

Jordan was so damn hot that I wanted to fuck him the moment I laid my eyes on him. I wasn't a slut, I just really liked him.

We were returning to my room, his hand on my waist, when I saw her. Clary was crying in the corner, drunk and alone.

"What did Jace say?" I say leaning down, but she pushes me away, and whispers, "You should go. I don't want to see you."

Utterly shocked, I look helplessly between Clary and Jordan, trying to figure out what to do. After a moments decision, I drag Jordan aside, and say, "Comfort her in your room," before running off to find Jace. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"What's your problem?" I yell the moment I enter my room, and see Jace laying on the floor.

Jace looks up lazily, and smirks before saying, "I don't know what's wrong with Clary. She just snapped."

"No, what did you say before she broke?" I continued, exasperated.

Jace paused for a moment, before saying, "I might have called Sebastian an umm… friend with benefits."

"You're such an idiot!" I scream in his face.

At this, he looks surprised. "What is it with girls that get so worked up when I say they had a casual sex partner."

"No you dumbshit, Sebastian raped her!" I yell, but I see the surprise in his eyes.

"But he told me-" Jace starts, but I interrupted him.

"You believed him?"

"He was my best friend." Jace whispers, ducking his head.

"What best friend rapes your girlfriend?" I respond, but now he's quiet

"I should probably talk to her," Jace mutters, but just then, Jordan walks into the room.

"You might not want to do that right now," says Jordan, "She's asleep on your bed. You can sleep in mine, because I'm going to be here with Maia."

I can see the unhappy look in his eyes, but don't say anything. Jace needs to be comfortable being near Clary, even if they can't be friends.


	6. Chapter 6: We're idiots

**Chapter 6: We're Idiots**

**Clary POV:**

The first thing that I notice when I wake up is the pounding headache shaking my scull. Struggling to get out of bed, I sloppily roll my legs to the side of the bed, but they hit something. Something with golden hair, perfect abs, and a beautiful face.

"What are you doing in my room?" I moan grumpily, but suddenly I get worried. What if I did something last night that I'll regret? Trying my best to remember what happened, I only see fog, and a name. Jack Daniels.

"Well your roommate took my bed," says Jace, interrupting my thoughts, but seeing my worried expression, he continues, "Don't worry, we didn't do anything."

At this, I'm silent. I don't know how Jace is always able to read my mind. "Okay well I'll see you in math," I say tentatively, hoping Jace will take the hint, and leave.

Jace starts to walk to the door, but then he stops. "Look Clary, I'm really sorry."

"What for?" I mutter. I know what he means, but I need to hear him say it.

"For everything. Especially the way things ended."

Half of me wants to yell _me too! _And jump into Jace's arms, but I can't forget.

"Can't we just be friends?" Jace continues, but this time, he's pleading.

"I can't forgive you or be your friend. I don't hate you but…" I say trailing off.

After I say this, Jace sheepishly walks out of the room, mumbling something about getting clothes. It takes every ounce of my strength to not run after Jace, but somehow, I manage.

The moment that Jace leaves the room, I start to cry. Not little water drops, but big globs of water running down my face.

**Jace POV:**

I should have done Clary wouldn't accept my apology after everything I did, but her rejection still stung. As I trudged across the sunny campus to my dorms, I couldn't help feeling why Clary was so mad. I may not have broken it off in the most civilized manner, but everyone had still forgotten about it after a few weeks.

When I got to my room, I carelessly threw the door open. In there were Maia and Jordan, sleeping together, both only partially-clothed. After a moment of surprise, I tiptoed to the closet, and grabbed a worn shirt, and pair of jeans. Slipping them carelessly on in the backroom, I hurried to my math class, without even pausing to admire my reflection.

As I run into the room, I see that everyone else is already seated, and the only open one is next to Clary. Great, now I get to sit with the girl who rejected me ten minutes ago. But why does she look so pretty with her red hair-

"Clary, Jace, why don't you guys present first," the teacher says, taking my focus from Clary. But the project. The project that Clary and I have not practiced once. I look over at Clary, and I see her face clearly says Oh shit.

We walk to the front of the class, and connect my computer to the projector. Luckily, we did finish our PowerPoint before everything got screwed up, but that was all we did.

**Clary POV:**

Ten minutes of fumbling around a subject that neither of us understood, and I'm back in my seat. The rest of the class passes with a blur, and before I know it, I'm running out of the class with Maia.

"You know you presentation was awful," Maia states, looking at me with a faked look of shock.

I shrug, and ask, "Do you want to go out for lunch with me?"

"I was going to go out with Jordan," Maia starts, but seeing the look on my face, she continues, "But it's not going to be a date, so you can probably come with us."

I do my best to look grateful, but the Jordan comes. With the jackass. "Actually," I say, "Do you mind if I take a rain check this time?"

"No!" Maia says, so forcefully that I actually terrified for my life to not go.

"Okay well I'll meet you guys there in an hour," I mutter, before scurrying out of the hallway like a rat.

Now that I have an hour to burn, I go to the gym. Maia convinced me that despite falling, I was still one of the best girls at the tryouts, so I should keep staying in shape. Sliding into my middle splits, I do the only thing I can to when I'm confused. I text Izzy. (Clary in _italics, _Izzy in **Bold**)

_Izzy we neeed to talk_

**Let me guess… JACE**

_Well yah but he tried 2 apologize_

**Realy? Well what did u do**

_I didn't 4give him. Hes such a bastard_

**do what u want but he probably meant it**

_u think i shuld 4give him?_

**Kind of. I mean I hate that idiot, but he wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it.**

_K thanks iz, but I need to go_

**Okay bye bye babee**

After talking to Isabelle, I still can't stop thinking about Jace. He did apologize, but what he did was wrong. It was so unexpected. He used to be sweet and kind and loyal and loving, but why? Finally, I decide that I will just ask him. If he was really sorry, than he wouldn't mind me asking him why.

The place where I agreed to meet Maia was off campus, in a small coffee shop near the LA coast. As I walk to my car, I see Jace. He looks at me with big, regretful eyes, and says, "Do you mind if I get a ride? My motorcycle's out of gas."

Even after his apology, I can't stand the idea of being alone in a car with him, but I don't really have a choice. "Sure," I say, getting ready for the longest half hour of my life.

**Jace POV:**

Why Clary decides not to play music, I don't understand. Being in a silent car with Clary is killing me. Finally, after around ten minutes, Clary says one word, "Why?"

At first, I want to play dumb, pretend I don't know what she's talking about, but I know I have to tell the truth.

"I thought you blew me off, to go out with Sebastian," I whisper quietly, realizing how stupid that sounds after it comes out of my mouth.

"And you never thought to ask me?" Clary yells, suddenly infuriated by my comment.

"Sebastian was my best friend. I believed him," I countered, trying to keep my voice level.

"But you ruined me. I couldn't show my face because of you. You and Sebastard."

"I was mad, Clary, because I loved you,"

Right as I say this, the color drains from her face, and she stares at the road.

"We really were idiots in math class today," I say, trying to lighten the mood.

Surprisingly, Clary responds, "We were."

I know she's not talking about the presentation, but about everything. I also know she couldn't be more right.


	7. AN: Please Read

**AN: Important**

**Hi**

**I know that I am only 4000 words into my fanfic, but I am no longer inspired, and I am too busy, so I will probably be ending it. I'm really sorry to everyone who is reading it, but life will go on.**

**I'm so so sorry,**

**~First time fangirl**

* * *

**PS: April Fools! I'm not done yet and the next chapter will be posted in a few days. I saw another person do this, but I don't remember who, so if you have done this, I'm not copying.**


End file.
